


Chaos and Stillness

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Slow Burn, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: London is in lockdown and Molly's life seems to alternate between the manicness of work and the complete peace of home. How does Sherlock fit in and how do they cope with such a strange new world.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 101
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight change of plan. I was supposed to be off on a much needed break to a holiday lodge down in Devon but at the last minute it was cancelled. You can imagine how well that has gone down. So now I'm stuck at home, it's too hot and I can't even find a nice pub to go to for a meal as everywhere seems to be fully booked...sigh!
> 
> I'm consoling myself with posting this to hopefully cheer you guys up at least. As I said in my previous fic I have two lockdown fics to post; an emotional smut one and a smutty smut one. I decided to go with the emotional smut one first. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Molly seemed to be surrounded by chaos. Controlled chaos, but chaos all the same. Ever since the reports started to come out about a new virus, a new pandemic, the hospital had gone into overdrive setting up new areas, redeploying staff, updating procedure, warning everyone of what was to come and what their role would be. Molly’s role as ever would be in the morgue counting the dead...recording their last moments and whatever it was that had killed them. 

For a while things continued unchanged...the normal cycle of life and death. If anything it was quieter...the calm before the storm but they knew it was coming. It was sweeping across the world towards them continent by continent, country by country.

When it finally hit it was almost a relief. Now it was here they could go into battle, face the enemy and see who would live or die. Who would win? Molly felt confident in her friends and colleagues at the hospital but it didn’t stop the fear.

Again, for Molly, there was a lag...a wait. As people started to come down with the illness life in her morgue carried on unchanged for a while and she started to think that maybe they would escape...that it had run its course and run out of the ability to kill. But then it started, just an extra one or two cases, then four or five and then it was starting to overwhelm them. Even their best laid plans couldn’t cope with the amount of people being admitted and the amount of people dying.

Molly’s shifts went from eight hours to ten and then quickly to twelve hours on and twelve hours off...if she was lucky. She felt so tired at times that she could barely remember her own name and yet still she thought herself lucky. Her job, difficult though it was, wasn't half as bad as it was for her colleagues upstairs. She would see them on her way out or in the odd moments when she had a break, eyes wide behind their masks, pain and horror etched into their faces but still doggedly determined to keep going, to try to save even just one life to make it all worthwhile.

And then, finally, there was the stillness; the empty streets; being able to hear birdsong during the early morning walk home after a grueling shift. Even though it took her nearly an hour she still liked to walk most days...needing it to decompress. To try to shake off what had been before she went home to what was.

As she made her way up her street she felt that same shiver of anticipation. Her keys feeling heavy in her pocket, reminding her of her current life; two halves that couldn’t be more different from each other.

She’d take them out in readiness even though she was still a good way from the front door and her feet would quicken their step to get her there sooner; suddenly wanting to be inside. To be safe and away from the outside world and all its trauma.

She opened the door and quickly made her way up the stairs being mindful not to touch anything if she could help it; knowing that anything she touched she would have to return and disinfect until she finally made it into the flat, creeping in. But first things first, she needed a shower. Needed to wash herself clean but also she desperately wanted to maintain the infection control within her home. She didn’t want to be worrying about masks and gloves and bleach where she lived; she had more than enough of that at work.

Quickly she stripped off, bagging her clothes up separately so she could wash them later. Then she stepped under the cleansing water and faced it, feeling the heat washing over her, making her gasp and shudder involuntarily. She washed her skin and her hair until she felt confident that there was no more risk.

Once done she wrapped herself in one of the fluffy bath sheets with her hair up in a smaller one. She was starting to feel sleepy now as the exhaustion started to take her. She just needed to get dry and then she could sleep. 

She was yawning as she made her way through to her bedroom. It was almost completely dark; the curtains closed, blocking out the morning sun. She glanced at the clock on the bedside cabinet to see it was just after seven. This felt like the best part of her day; the point at which she could just give in and rest. 

She slid naked under the cool, crisp cover and let out a deep sigh.

Sherlock must have heard her or sensed her because he rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him and she closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she moved closer to him. How had the worse event in recent human history coincided with the best moment in her life?

She thought back to less than two weeks ago...was it really only nine days that she’d been here?

She’d been at home in her own flat when she’d received the call from Sherlock.

‘Molly, listen to me, do what I ask and please...please don’t question it. Pack up your cat and enough clothes to last you a few weeks. Mycroft is sending round a car, it will be with you within the hour. I’ll explain more when I see you.’

Molly had frowned and opened her mouth to speak but he’d already gone. She looked at the phone in shock...almost as if she expected it to give her the answers she needed. Why was she packing up? What was he planning? Why did she have so little time?

She switched on the news on the small TV in her bedroom hoping it might give her some clues, even as she pulled down her suitcase and started to empty out her drawers of the things she might need. She’d learnt from experience to do as Sherlock asked even if it seemed odd and counter-intuitive. After everything they’d all gone through the previous year with his sister, Molly knew he would have her best interests at heart. He’d proved his friendship in that phone call even if it hadn’t ended up how Molly had hoped it would. He’d sounded so sincere when he’d told her he loved her that she’d almost convinced herself it was true but if it was he’d never acted on it.

The news, as ever, was just wall to wall coverage of the current health crises...questions about whether the government was doing enough...or maybe doing too much...none of the experts seeming able to agree with each other. It was just endless speculation and Molly turned it off in frustration.

Just as he had promised under an hour later, just as she was persuading a reluctant Toby to get into his cat carrier, there was a knock at the door.

Molly checked the peep hole and saw a man she didn’t recognise, dressed in a black suit.

She called through the door, feeling suddenly nervous. ‘Who is it?’

‘I’ve been sent by Mr Holmes. He said to say...’ there was a pause and Molly could see him glancing down at something but she couldn’t see what..her vision was too restricted. ‘...umm...Vatican cameos?’

He sounded uncertain about the last two words but Molly felt herself sag with relief. That was the phrase that Sherlock had told her he would use to prove any message or messenger was truly from himself.

She opened the door and stepped back, thinking as she always had to now of appropriate social distancing.

‘I’ve been sent to collect you and your things?’

She nodded and led him through to the front room indicating towards the two bags with her clothes in. As he picked them up she did a final check of her flat making sure plugs were switched off and no lights were left on.

‘Do you know where I’m going? Or why?’

The guy shrugged. ‘Sorry, I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you. It’s not far though. As for the why? Well...that’s above my pay grade.’

Molly picked up her handbag and Toby’s carrier and she followed him out of the door and down to the car.

Fifteen minutes later and they pulled up outside Baker St and Molly felt even more confused. She’d expected to be taken to a safe house or some government facility rather than Sherlock’s home. And they weren’t alone.

Sherlock was currently taking a delivery of food, carrying the last couple of bags up the stairs even as Molly was left on the doorstep along with her cases.

‘I’d best not bring them in. Less we spread this virus the better eh Miss? Good luck to you.’

Molly nodded and thanked him and decided to at least get all of her things inside the front door whilst she waited for Sherlock. 

She glanced at the cafe seeing how quiet it was. People just weren’t eating out like they had done previously. No one wanted to take the risk of picking up or spreading the infection.

Just then Sherlock came back down the stairs and relieved her of her suitcases.

‘Good, I’m glad you followed my instructions. Let’s get you upstairs...bring the cat...Toby isn’t it?’

She smiled and nodded. ‘Yes, but Sherlock what am I doing here?’

‘I would have thought that was obvious, you’re moving in.’

He dropped the bags on the floor in his front room and turned to face her.

‘Moving in? With you? But why?’

He took Toby’s carrier off her and placed it onto the floor before hunching down and flicking the catches. Molly wasn’t surprised though when her cat didn’t come out. Whilst he was always reluctant to go in he was even more reluctant to come out in an environment that didn’t smell like home.

She saw Sherlock frown and crouch down a bit further to peer inside as though checking there was actually a cat in there. After spotting him he shrugged and stood back up.

‘Coffee?’

‘Sherlock, why am I here?’

‘Oh, did I not tell you that already?’

He made his way through to the kitchen and she followed him in feeling increasingly exasperated. 

‘No, no you didn’t.’

‘I just heard from Mycroft that the government is announcing a lock down. We’re all to isolate in our own home and only mix with those people we live with. The only time we’ll be allowed out is for essential work, like yourself, and food, medical supplies.’

‘Oh.’ 

Molly sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. ‘I’d suspected they might do something like this but it’s still a shock. Even so, why bring me here? I’d have been fine at home.’

‘Would you? What if you fell ill? You’d be all on your own with no one to look out for you. Plus I need more than Mrs Hudson for company.’

‘What about John?’

‘He’s moving in with his sister so she can look after Rosie whilst he works in A&E at her local hospital in Hammersmith.’

‘So...you really want me here? This could be for weeks Sherlock?’

He turned and looked her in the eye. ‘Yes, I really do.’

‘Right, OK then. I suppose I’m up in John’s old room then?’

She stood and started to make her way back towards her bags.

‘If you like, that or you can be in my room, you’ll probably end up there anyway.’

Of all the things that Sherlock had ever said to her this was the one that genuinely floored her the most.

‘What?’

He finally finished the coffees and carried hers over to her.

‘You heard me Molly. Given how we feel about each other, and given that we are now going to be sharing a flat don’t you think it’s inevitable that you’ll end up in my bed...or I in yours. I can assure you that mine is far more comfortable that the one upstairs so why wait?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know last time I posted I’d had my holiday cancelled. Well, in a bid to make the most of our time off we’ve been swimming in the sea, I’ve visited Arthur Conan Doyle’s grave (I hadn’t realised it was ten miles from where I live). I’ve spent the day in London visiting the Tower of London, cruising down the Thames and generally enjoying our capital. And next week I have a couple of nights booked in the Isle of Wight...this might have even been better than the holiday we booked.
> 
> And to top it off you guys have been so on board with this fic and sending me lovely reviews and comments; thank you for that. Shall we see how Molly takes Sherlock’s revelation?

Molly knew her mouth was gold fishing as she absent-mindedly took the coffee that he’d offered her.

He casually sipped on his own drink and went and sat in his normal chair and she heard him sigh.

‘You have questions, though I’m not sure what’s so surprising about what I’ve said, so ask them.’

She turned and made her way to the chair that she always thought of as being John’s even though he’d moved out months ago.

‘How we both feel about each other?’

He narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded his head. ‘Yes, we both declared our feelings last year. I’m assuming yours haven’t changed and I know mine haven’t.’

‘Declared our feelings? You mean that telephone call? You never told me that you actually meant what you said though.’

‘I never said that I didn’t.’

‘Jesus, Sherlock, I need more than that. You can’t give me nothing for over five years and then declare your feelings in some weird, forced, phone call and expect me to actually believe them.’

She saw him frown a little and move uncomfortably in his chair. ‘Yes...well...’ he shrugged and sipped his coffee as though looking for a distraction.

She took a deep breath and tried to organise her thoughts into some kind of coherence but it was hard.

‘So, just to be clear, you are telling me that...that you love me?’

At this he seemed more relaxed as he nodded his head and Molly felt even more confused.

‘But...but you never said anything...you never did anything...why?’

He shrugged. ‘Not really my area of expertise Molly. I assumed you would progress our relationship if you wanted to. But being thrown together is different...isn’t it? Plus the sex would be an interesting distraction if I can’t follow my cases as I normally would.’

At that last comment Molly’s eyes widened and she almost choked on her coffee.

‘I’m not a distraction Sherlock. You can’t just move me in and expect sex on demand.’

He grimaced and shook his head. ‘No, I know you’re not. That’s not what I said...is it? I just meant...oh why is social interaction always so damn difficult...no wonder I’ve avoided relationships.’

Molly sagged back into the chair and looked at him thoughtfully. 

‘Let me get this completely right. You’re saying you like me...maybe even love me...and you would like us to start a relationship that may or may not lead to sex. Am I reading this correctly?’

He smiled at her and she felt her heart flip over in her chest. ‘Yes, Molly, you’re reading this perfectly.’

‘And you’ve felt like this for a while but not done anything?’

He nodded. ‘I kept meaning to but the moment never seemed right and I was worried that I would cock it up somehow...as it seems I almost did now.’

Molly placed her empty cup on the side and stood. ‘OK then, I suppose that all makes some kind of sense...especially where you’re concerned. But I think I’ll use John’s old room for now. I...I don’t think we should rush things.’

Sherlock stood as she spoke but before she could move towards her bags he caught her hand.

‘That’s fine I suppose, irritating but fine. Maybe we could umm...’ for the first time words seemed to fail him and Molly realised that he was nervous and it gave her some confidence that he meant what he’d been saying. She took a step closer to him.

‘Maybe we could...what?’

His eyes flicked to hers and away again but before he could speak she moved to him without even thinking. It was just an instinctive thing. She raised herself up onto her toes and looped one hand around his neck and she pressed her lips against his.

Even as she did it she felt herself panic...wondering what his reaction might be. Words were one thing but actually acting on them might feel totally different to him.

She needn’t have worried. She felt him smile slightly before opening his mouth to hers as his hand went to the small of her back and he brought her closer to him. 

Molly finally felt herself relax a little as she gave into the kiss, letting her long-standing passion for him wash over her. 

His kiss was perfect. She felt it in every fibre of her being. From the point where his hand pressed against her lower back through to her breasts pressed against his chest and then his hand cradling her face as he tilted her head, deepening the kiss in a way that had her moaning into his mouth.

She hadn’t expected the chemistry between them to be like this. It was almost electric. She could feel her body responding to him, readying itself to receive him and it shocked her. Her body might be ready but her mind wasn’t...not yet.

With that thought she pulled away...her face still inches from his as their eyes searched each other.

It was Sherlock who recovered himself first as he let Molly catch her balance before he stepped back. 

‘That...that was more than I expected it to be.’

She smiled shyly at how affected he already seemed to be but she needed to think. She needed to process everything that had happened. It was still less than two hours ago that she had been pottering about in her flat contemplating what to have for dinner and now here she was moving into Baker St and possibly entering into a relationship with the man she’d been in love with for over five years.

‘I should...umm...’

She waved a hand at her bags and he stepped forward.

‘Of course...let me help you.’

He picked them up and she followed him upstairs almost tripping as Toby shot passed them in a bid to not be left behind in the strange room. As she stepped into the room at the top he twined himself around her ankles until she picked him up.

A quick glance around the unfamiliar space had her smiling happily. It was light and airy with a bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers as well as a comfy chair and footstool. There was also an en suite toilet and sink though no shower or bath. She presumed she’d need to use the one downstairs.

Sherlock dumped the bags on the bed and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow and smirking. ‘Are you sure you want to be up here?’

She rolled her eyes at his persistence but smiled and nodded. ‘Yes, for now at least. I just...I just need to get my head around the idea.’

‘OK then. Well, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.’

As he walked past her he bent his head to hers and gave her a quick kiss on her mouth and as he left the room she found herself pressing her fingers against her lips as she watched him leave.

She made her way to the edge of the bed and sat down, letting Toby down onto the floor, then she smiled and took another look around.

‘What do you think of our new home then Toby? Just for now at least...and what did you think of what Sherlock said?’

Toby nuzzled her leg and started to purr and she nodded her head in agreement. ‘I know...I can’t quite believe it either.’

She busied herself with the unpacking and when that was done she went and looked out of the window which overlooked Baker St and she marvelled at just how quiet it already seemed. Whilst this lockdown was only just being announced officially, people had already been working from home and not going out to bars and restaurants as much. Molly had a sudden pang of sadness...this was really happening...it wasn’t just an interesting news article anymore. She wondered what she’d miss the most and decided it was going out for drinks and shopping with her friends; just having the freedom to move about as she pleased.

As she stood there, leaning against the side of the window she finally let her mind move to what Sherlock had told her. That he had feelings for her and that he’d expected her to instigate things after everything that had happened last year...idiot. She suspected it was more that he’d been afraid of how he felt and it was only when faced with this quarantine that he’d been forced to confront them.

She wrapped her arms around herself and grinned, seeing her reflection slightly in the window panes...it had her smiling even more in response. Sherlock loved her...he wanted to be with her...sex and everything. She bit her lip and wondered how long she should make him wait. She always prided herself at not jumping into bed with a guy too soon but God...this was Sherlock! How long would she even be able to wait given how much she already wanted to be with him?

She decided not to think about it too much. She should just enjoy taking things slowly...they had plenty of time.

As she opened the door to go downstairs she could hear violin music and she hoped it was Sherlock playing and not just the radio. She got her wish when she went into the front room to find him by the window, instrument tucked under his chin as his fingers flew over the strings. She’d only heard him playing a couple of times but both times she had been mesmerised and today was no different. 

He smiled when he saw her but didn’t stop playing, instead he turned to face her as she tentatively sat in John’s chair...not wanting to break his concentration. 

He played for another ten minutes or so. Some of the music she recognised but she suspected some was his own composition but all of it was enticingly beautiful...just like the man playing it. He was dressed in black trousers, a sinfully tight white shirt topped with an indigo dressing gown.

When he’d finished he put down the instrument and asked her how she’d settled in upstairs.

‘Oh...yes it’s fine.’

‘Hungry?’

She nodded her head and then frowned as he sat in his chair and waved a hand towards the kitchen. ‘There’s plenty of food...I fancy some soup.’

At this she huffed and sat back in the chair. ‘Me too...but I’m not Mrs Hudson or John and I won’t be your live in slave. Do you want to make it or shall we do it together?’

In response she saw his mouth twitch into a smile. ‘Are you sure you don’t want to be my slave? I could shackle you and everything...I’m sure I’ve got handcuffs round here somewhere...if Mrs Hudson hasn’t stolen them again.’

‘Sherlock Holmes, I’m shocked...are you flirting with me?’

He chuckled. ‘I think maybe I am Doctor Hooper. Shall we cook together?’

He stood and she followed him through into the kitchen. As he opened the cupboard she peered over his shoulder to see what she might be living on for the next few weeks. It wasn’t an encouraging sight.

‘God, who picked that motley selection of cans?’

When she saw Sherlock looking slightly shifty she started to laugh. ‘I can see I might have to take over the food shopping at least. I’m not entirely sure what I can do with tins of corned beef and sweetcorn. At least there is soup and beans as well. Please tell me you have some bread to dip in it at least.’

At that he smiled and indicated towards the bread bin sitting on the side and she opened it to find a fresh, bloomer loaf. She found a knife and as he decanted the soup into a pan she cut off a couple of chunks of bread and added some cheese that she found in the fridge. A fridge that was for once clear of any body parts. When she asked Sherlock just grumpily muttered, ‘Mrs Hudson insisted.’

As the soup warmed he leant back against the kitchen cupboards and Molly couldn’t help the way her eyes travelled down his body.

‘Hungry Molly?’

The playful tone in his voice told her that she had been caught and she knew she was blushing as she looked back up at his face to find him smiling at her.

He held out his hand and she tentatively put hers in his and let him pull her to him. Even though they had kissed earlier she still felt nervous. It was still all so unexpected and new.

Slowly he bent his head to hers until their lips met once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how she handled it. How long do you think she’s going to be able to hold out? And more than that how long should she hold out? Let me know xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I’m back from a couple of days on the Isle of Wight where I had a really relaxing time but am sad to report I didn’t bump into Benedict at all (even though he apparently has a holiday home there).
> 
> I’m glad you’re all enjoying this story so shall we crack on with the next chapter.

Everything was noisy and scary and chaotic. Molly had never been in an environment quite like it. Her heavy face mask was digging into her skin, blistering her cheeks and her nose. The heat was oppressive and she could feel sweat trickling down her spine. When Mike had asked her to help out in ICU she hadn’t really known what she was agreeing to.

Her own breathing was jagged and she had to focus really hard on what she had been asked to do in order to stop herself descending into a full blown panic attack. The only things keeping her going were the patients. They needed her to be there, to monitor their oxygen levels, to alert the specialist nurses and doctors if anyone started to deteriorate.

It all made her long for her morgue. This...this was why she had chosen the path she had. The reality of working with living, breathing people was the constant fear that you would get it wrong and lose them.

She shook her head feeling her visor slip a little and she had to push it back in place with a gloved hand. She was kidding herself, the real reason she’d gone into pathology was that she enjoyed solving the mystery of someone’s death. But the peace and quiet of the morgue was a definite bonus and one she was longing to go back to.

But there were too many people, too many patients and she wasn’t the only doctor who had been pulled away from their normal day job in order to help out. You could tell the ones who weren’t familiar with ICU they were all wide eyed behind the clear visors, looking at each other in fear and confusion.

Just monitor the oxygen levels. First patient, second patient, third patient...Molly went bed to bed and tried to ignore the gasps for air, the terrified expressions on the patients in the beds. She wasn’t sure which was worse…the conscious patients or those in an induced coma intubated and attached to a ventilator breathing for them. She only had another hour and then she’d be finished, she could go back home to Sherlock.

She closed her eyes for a moment and thought back to the night before. They’d made out on the settee like teenagers and even just the thought of it had Molly smiling...her heart beat increasing a little for a whole different reason other than stress.

They had been kissing and his hand had crept under her jumper as he’d half leant on her. She had felt his weight as he lay on her, his leg nudging between her own as they’d kissed and she had felt so aroused. This was becoming a reality now. Each day she would go to work and in the evenings she come home and tell Sherlock all about it. He was solving most of his cases from home with only the occasional visit to Scotland Yard but even so crime levels were so much lower and the boredom of being cooped up in his flat was driving Sherlock mad. He’d welcome her return and any distraction she could give him.

There was a shout behind her and Molly jumped with shock, coming out of her reverie. One of the patients in the beds behind her had gone into cardiac arrest and the ICU doctors had gathered round to try to save them. She could hear their shouts for equipment, nurses, readings until one by one they all fell silent and stepped away. Another patient lost...another one going down to her morgue. Molly was just glad it wasn’t one of her patients...she had nothing to reproach herself for. It didn’t stop her eyes from welling with tears; claustrophobia almost making her want to tear off the layers of protective clothing...God she just wanted to get out of here. Forty minutes left.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly showered as soon as she left ICU wanting to wash away the stink of her own sweat and fear as well as any sign of the virus. She changed her clothes and made her way home, catching a cab for once...just needing to be there already.

When she went up to the flat there was no sign of Sherlock and she made her way into the bathroom shedding the clothes she’d worn back from the hospital before having a second shower. She couldn’t be too careful today. She had no idea how the staff who normally worked that ward coped and she had more than a new found respect for them.

As she exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself she could feel her limbs shaking; the effort of holding herself together for so long starting to visually show itself. She could feel her emotions equally letting go and she took a shuddering breath trying not to break down.

She made her way out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and into the kitchen at the same time that Sherlock made his way into the flat.

‘Good, you’re back. I was just down with Mrs Hudson stealing biscuits. I...what’s wrong? Molly?’

She saw the concern on his face as he moved towards her and it was all it took to break her. She felt herself starting to collapse and Sherlock’s arms moving around her to hold her up, hugging her to him.

‘What is it? What’s happened?’

Her voice broke as she cried, letting the tears soak into his shirt. 

‘It’s nothing, it’s me, I’m being silly. I...I had to do ICU today and it was...it was just so real. So many people Sherlock...’

He held her to him and let her cry, he didn’t offer her platitudes. Didn’t tell her that it would all be alright and for that she was grateful. He just let her be as he held her close. 

It didn’t take long for her mood to start to change though. Her towel had slipped as he’d moved to hold her and her naked front was pressed against him and she could feel his heat. He was warm and solid and so alive and she needed him, she needed him so much and she had had enough of teenage fumbles.

Her hands had moved to undo his trousers before she’d even stopped crying. He let her go a little in his shock and it just gave her the room she needed to take hold of his zip and draw it down.

‘Molly...I...oh...’

He stumbled a little as her hand slid into his shorts and wrapped around his cock. A cock that was already hardening to her touch and she turned them a little so she could lean on the kitchen table.

Her other hand went to his neck and she pulled him down to her so she could kiss him, swallowing his words, silencing his concerns before he could voice them.

It took him a moment to engage but then she felt his arms wrap around her and his hands on her naked flesh and all she wanted was to be intimately linked with him. She didn’t want to wait...not any longer. Life was too short and neither of them knew what the future would hold, especially in these uncertain times.

She leant back further on the table and wrapped her legs around his hips as their kiss became even more passionate. She would have been happy to have sex right there and then but it seemed Sherlock had other ideas.

He straightened up pulling her with him as his hands dropped to her backside and then he was lifting her, carrying her through to his bedroom.

‘I don’t know about you Molly but I don’t want our first time to be on a table. Tell me now if you’re not sure...’

His voice was low...rough...and damn sexy. She smiled and kissed his neck, sucking his skin into her mouth for a moment. ‘I’m sure...God, I’m so sure. I want you....I need you.’

He pushed through the door and laid her down onto the bed covering her body with his own, pressing her down into the mattress. She could feel him hard against her core and it had her reaching for him once more, not wanting any more delays. She didn’t need time...or foreplay...she just needed to feel so intimately connected with him that she wouldn’t know where he ended and she began.

She managed to release him from his trousers and she positioned him at her entrance already urging him forward and she heard him swear.

‘Fuck Molly just...just give me a moment...’

She could feel his breath hot against her neck and his heart beat thumping against her chest and then slowly but surely he started to enter her...his hips pressing forwards until he was fully inside her and for the first time in hours she felt a stillness...a release from the chaos.

Sherlock lifted his head and looked into her eyes and she saw such a look of need and desire in his eyes that she’d never seen before and it had her reaching up to kiss him. 

As their mouths moved together she could feel him starting to rock his hips ever so slightly back and forth and it sent shockwaves through her body. She could already feel her climax starting to build and it just had her wanting more...more of him, more of this. Sex had never felt so desperate or so good.

He broke off the kiss and started to move more thrusting into her and showing his own urgency. She could hear his heavy breathing and occasional grunts as he started to chase his own orgasm and it was too much. She came, clawing at the skin on his backside and crying out his name and in response she felt him come, pulsing deep inside her; his body pressed against her own as he let out a deep groan which sent aftershocks of desire skittering through her body.

A couple of moments later he sagged against her and she wrapped herself around him wanting to keep him her with her forever but it was all too soon when he pushed away from her and started to stand.

She leant up on her elbows and watched and she couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that he hadn’t even had a chance to lose any clothing. What he was wearing however was now looking wrinkled and a bit dishevelled and he started to strip off as she watched. She knew she needed to go and clean herself up but the sight of his naked body was too enthralling.

Finally he pulled on his pyjamas and he smirked at her. ‘So, I take it that worked. You don’t seem so upset now.’

She smiled and pulled his sheet around herself suddenly conscious of her own nudity. She wasn’t yet that familiar around him.

She ducked her head. ‘Yes, it worked. Thank you.’

He frowned. ‘I don’t like you working in ICU. Not if it upsets you like this.’

She shrugged. ‘It is what it is. We all have to just muck in I suppose. I’m sure it will get easier.’

He narrowed his eyes and his only response was a quiet ‘hmm’. Then he left the room and Molly made her way through to the bathroom to clean up.

After that she started to sleep in his bed but bar that first night they didn’t sleep together...not properly. Molly’s shifts moved to nights. It meant she didn’t see as much of Sherlock but on the upside she seemed to be needed in the morgue and Mike told her someone on the day shift was now covering ICU.

A small part of her wondered if Sherlock had said something to Mike but she found herself reluctant to ask either one of them for confirmation. If she found out he had she would have felt duty bound to ask Mike to change it back and she couldn’t quite bring herself to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know I have no medical background at all so I hope the descriptions in the story are loose enough to not wind up those of you who are. 
> 
> I also hope you enjoyed the sex. Not the most romantic of first times and that will be explored in the final chapter but hopefully steamy all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I’ve been having some IT issues at home and wasn’t able to post the final chapter which you should have had a few days ago. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> It’s the final chapter in this short lockdown fic and I hope you enjoy it xx

It was three days later when she woke up mid-afternoon having finished her last night shift for a few days. It was someone else’s turn to go into the firing line, to take on the chaos of too many bodies and not enough morgue space or funeral homes to take them.

She took a deep breath and rolled onto her back. Her hand automatically moved to Sherlock’s side but of course he wasn’t there. Why would he be? It was three o’clock in the afternoon. She smiled as she remembered feeling him rolling over and putting his arm around her waist. It was about the most physical that they’d been since they’d had sex a few days before. 

A wave of nerves passed over her at the thought but she couldn’t help it. It hadn’t really been any body’s fault it was more the fact that when she was awake he was asleep and when she’d been home he’d been out at Scotland Yard or she’d been exhausted from work. It just meant that they hadn’t really talked about what had happened and it hadn’t been repeated and on playing it back in her head Molly had been getting more and more worried that she’d rushed things and forced him into having sex before he was ready.

She sat up and listened to see if she could hear him in the flat but it was all quiet. She got up and padded through to the bathroom to go to the loo and brush her teeth. One of his dressing gowns was hung on the peg and she couldn’t resist pulling it on and rolling up the sleeves. She could smell his cologne on it and just inhaling it seemed to ease some of her tension.

From there she went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee and she jumped in shock when she saw the man himself sat silently in his chair. His eyes were closed and his hand steepled under his chin. He was obviously deep in thought, not moving a muscle in response to her entering the kitchen or eventually walking over to stand in front of him.

A glance at the wall behind the settee showed her he was still wrapped up in the robbery that Lestrade had roped him into. She knew that a security guard had been killed and jewels taken but that was about all, she was a little surprised he was still working on it.

‘Hey, do you want some coffee?’

She found herself speaking quietly, almost as if she was in a library.

A wrinkle appeared in the skin above his nose and he shook his head ever so slightly.

‘No, I’m fine thanks Molly.’

She knew she ought to turn away and leave him to it but she found herself drawing a step closer. It was like being one half of a magnet. Even in just this short time she’d missed him.

‘Big case?’

Once again he frowned a little but he didn’t answer.

‘So, where is it on your scale?’

At this he opened his eye for a split second before closing them again. ‘Only a five but there’s not much else going on.’

She nodded her head even though he couldn’t see it and she knew she ought to leave him to it but she couldn’t seem to walk away. A thought came to her and she smiled slightly and bit her lip and wondered if she was brave enough to carry it out.

‘Whatever it is Molly just spit it out I’m trying to concentrate.’

He should have put her off but instead his stern tone just seemed to turn her on and so she lifted up the hem of the dressing gown and she slid one knee in the chair at the side of his thigh and then the other so she was sat astride his lap.

This time not only were his eyes open in shock but his mouth was too.

‘Molly?’

She let one hand slide around his neck, feeling his curls tickling her fingers as she scraped her nails up the back of his head. She saw his eyes close a little as he tilted his head into her hand.

‘So, I’ve been thinking about the other night and I...I’m a bit worried that I forced you into it.’

At this he looked up at her and actually snorted with laughter. ‘I’m sorry...what?’

She frowned, feeling a bit foolish but ploughing on regardless.

‘You know...the sex. I’m just worried you weren’t ready.’

‘So, let me get this straight...’ he lowered his hands onto her thighs and his thumbs started to move in slow circles pulling on the material. ‘You, a petit eight and a half stone woman with no fighting or martial arts abilities, think you might have forced me, a six foot tall man, highly adept at fighting, into sex against his wishes.’

At him putting it like that she felt even more ridiculous and she huffed. ‘Well, you know...you haven’t made any move on me since.’

He nodded and then looked her in the eye. ‘Yes, because you wanted to take it slow and you’ve been exhausted. I’m not a monster Molly.’

His hands moved the material of the gown off her legs and his hands slid higher up her thighs making her catch her breath in her throat.

‘So...so you still want me then? I mean, you’re happy for us to...you know...’

‘You know?’

Molly huffed and knew she was blushing. ‘Sex...have sex.’

He gave her a slow smile. ‘Oh I am more than happy Molly. But first, I just need a minute.’

At that he moved his hands off her legs and back into their prayer position and he closed his eyes.

Molly frowned at the turnaround and wondered if she should move.

‘Uh uh don’t go anywhere...this won’t take me long...I just need to work out how they got in and then I’m all yours.’

‘Are...are you finishing your case?’

‘Mmmhmm...I can be very quick when I’m sufficiently motivated. Now quiet.’

Molly smiled at just how insufferable he was but she couldn’t help the spike of lust that ran through her at the sight of him. A big part of her attraction was his insane intelligence and seeing him thinking through a problem, his mouth moving silently as his eyes flicked behind their lids was just turning her on even more.

She couldn’t resist moving her hands to the buttons on his shirt and slowly opening each one until she was able to pull the material out from his trousers and smooth her hands over his chest. At that he groaned slightly and as he shifted his position she could feel he was getting hard and she rocked herself against him. The waiting was just making her hornier and she was desperate to feel his hands on her.

Without warning he reached for his phone and as his fingers flew over the keys she leant forward to kiss him. He initially protested that he couldn’t see what he was typing but she just shook her head.

‘I saw you texting behind your back at Rosie’s christening so you can absolutely finish your text without seeing your phone.’

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. ‘Oh Molly you know me too well.’

He gave into the kiss and a moment later she heard him throw his phone to one side and then his hands were on her shoulders pulling the dressing gown off her. She pulled open the belt tie and then moved her arms until it was off and she was sat naked on his knee.

His hands seemed to span the width of her back and she could feel his warmth seeping into her skin as his mouth moved along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned as she felt him sucking her skin and marking her. Every single part of her felt so sensitive to his every touch that she barely knew what she wanted him to do next.

As his mouth closed over her nipple she arched her back pressing herself against his crotch and feeling him hard between her thighs and she knew she wanted him inside her but as she reached for his trousers it seemed Sherlock had other plans.

‘Oh no Molly, we’re not going fast this time, I’ve just finished my case and you’re on your rest days so by my reckoning we have all the time in the world...and I intend to explore every inch of your body. Do we understand each other?’

Molly swallowed heavily at his words and all she could do was look at him wide eyed and nod her head in agreement.

‘Good, now where was I? Oh yes I was tasting your most perfect breasts...mmm’.

He moved to her other breast and she let her hands slide into his hair holding him to her. She felt so aroused and she knew that no matter what he did next it wasn’t going to take her long to orgasm...he was right though, they were in no rush. She’d be happy to make love to him for the next three days if he’d let her. Lockdown had never seemed so attractive.

She squealed a bit in shock as Sherlock suddenly moved them both forwards and lifted her as he stood. She could feel his muscles bunching in his arms as he took her weight and she let out another moan as she wrapped her legs around him.

Just as he had their first time together he carried her through and lightly dropped her onto his bed. This time though he took his time and removed his clothes before he joined her on the bed and she loved seeing him both naked and fully aroused.

As he moved to kiss her she couldn’t resist wrapping her hand around his erection and feeling him pulse in response as she lazily stroked him. In response his tongue slid against hers in what was probably the most erotic kiss of her life and she almost had to pinch herself that this was really happening. Somewhere in all the manic hectic pace of the last week or so she seemed to have forgotten that she was finally fulfilling all of her fantasies and starting a relationship with Sherlock Holmes. 

Once again he kissed his way down to her chest, removing himself from her grasp, and as he moved his attention to her breasts she felt his fingers between her thighs, sliding over her clit and delving inside her and she bucked her hips up towards him in response. He seemed to know just what to do and within a couple of minutes she knew she was going to come but before she could he removed his hand and lifted his head to smile at her when she started to protest.

‘Patience Molly, I haven’t tasted you yet.’

She knew her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open as the meaning of his words sank in and she watched him as he kissed and licked his way down her body until he was resting with his head between her legs.

Molly felt as though she couldn’t breathe. When his eyes met hers they were a deep, vibrant blue and she watched as he slowly dipped his head until she felt and saw his mouth close over her clit. That was the last thing she remembered seeing because at that point her eyes had closed and her head had fallen back onto the bed as she let out a deep groan of pure, unadulterated, pleasure. 

He set a slow pace as he explored her with his tongue and mouth but she was just too aroused and she soon came with his face buried in her quim as she twisted her fingers into his hair.

She lay there bonelessly and breathing heavily as Sherlock knelt up and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and she could see his cock jutting up and begging for attention and she just couldn’t resist.

She pushed herself up onto her knees and leant forward to kiss him and she saw him smile and reach for her at the same time. His kiss kick started her arousal all over again. She could taste herself on his lips and it felt both wrong and erotic at the same time.

Her hands were greedily sweeping down over his body until they rested on his thighs but before she could kiss her way down to his cock he pulled back and shook his head.

‘No chance, no way Molly. I’d never last. I want to come buried inside you not in your mouth...not this time.’

He moved to lie back on the bed and she moved one leg over his hips so she could straddle him and as she leant over to kiss him once more she could feel his erection bobbing and pulsing against her clit and she couldn’t help but slide herself against it, using him to tease herself.

His hands were cradling her face as they kissed until he pulled back and looked her in the eye. ‘Please Molly, I need to feel you, don’t make me beg.’

She lifted herself up and quickly positioned him and then she slowly slid down onto him, feeling the size of him stretching her. As she did her eyes never left his and she saw his eyes dilated and widen and him bite his lip as he entered her and she couldn’t ever remember seeing him look so utterly gorgeous or so undone. Just the knowledge that she was having sex with Sherlock again was enough to have her close to climax once more and as she started to move she couldn’t stop the moans that left her lips or the amount of times she said his name.

His hands had gone from her face to her hips and now to her breasts as he lifted his head so he could bite and suck each of her nipples in turn. As he did one hand moved to her backside pressing her down onto him so she could feel pressure on both her clit and her g spot at the same time and it was enough to send her over the edge into a second and more powerful orgasm.

As she came she felt him taking over, thrusting up into her until he was almost lifting her off the bed and then he broke himself, calling out her name as he came; his eyes tight shut and his head pressed back into the mattress. She wanted to see that look every day...wanted to feel him coming inside her for the rest of her life.

She lay down onto him, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed his neck and she had never felt more at peace. 

Gradually they shifted themselves until they were lying face to face in a room that was gradually moving to shades of grey as the day turned to dusk outside.

He smiled as he pushed a strand of hair off her face and then he moved to kiss her once more, just a press of lips before he pulled back.

‘In case I haven’t made it clear...I love you Molly Hooper. Up until now my head...my brain was filled with chaos and endlessly spinning and spiralling thoughts. The only time I ever felt any rest was when I was high but when I’m with you, like this, you’re all I can see...you’re all I think about and it’s so peaceful and still.’

His words brought tears to her eyes and she smiled at her own sentimentality as she pulled him to her for another kiss. It didn’t look like they’d be leaving his bed or Baker St anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we shall leave them...making the most of lockdown and being able to spend some undisturbed time together. I’d like to say I hope your lockdown has had some highlights but let’s face it none of us have a Sherlock Holmes in our bed so Molly is beating us on that score.
> 
> I still have another lockdown Fic...this one is a bit lighter and maybe a bit more smutty...but I might have a bit of a break before I post it. I won’t be too long though xx

**Author's Note:**

> For once I decided to not have Sherlock beating around the bush and not being honest...instead he’s probably completely blindsided her. Let me know if you like that tactic.


End file.
